Ma nouvelle vie
by miiisssAsa
Summary: Fic en réécriture. Hinotori se fait poursuivre pas la police sur l'autoroute quand elle fait le souhait de se trouver n' importe où ailleurs. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir son vœu se réaliser.


Les personnages de D gray man ne sont pas à moi. Seule Hinotori et Eriame

Résume : Hinotori se fait poursuivre pas la police sur l'autoroute quand elle fait le souhait de se trouver n' importe où ailleurs. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir son vœu se réaliser.

Yullen et peut être Lavi x Lenalee.

Les parole entre « » sont les penser des personnages.

Ma nouvelle vie / partie 1

La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, sombre, angoissante, dépourvu de lune et d'étoiles, une nuit comme on en voit que dans les films d'horreur.

Sur l'autoroute illuminer par des lampadaires aux lumières jaunâtres, un énorme 4x4 noir roulait à vive allure, comme pour tenter d'échapper aux ténèbres angoissantes qui menaçaient de l'engloutir à tout moment. A son bord, une jeune femme, certainement trop jeune pour conduire, se mordillait l'ongle du pouce d'un air mis angoisser mis énerver. Les sourcilles froncer, la main crisper sur le volant de cuir blanc, elle avait fixé son regard de braise droit devant, réfléchissant à toute allure.

Où aller? Et, que faire une fois que j'y serais?

Telles étaient les questions qui se battaient dans son esprit.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur le pendentif en or représentant un magnifique phœnix serti de pierre rouge. Bref réconfort que de voir son porte bonheur se balancer doucement, accrocher au rétroviseur. Bien vite elle fixa de nouveau son regard sur la route déserte à cette heure avancer de la nuit.

Derrière la voiture, du bruit se fit entendre, déchirant le silence qui lavait jusque là accompagné. Des gyrophares firent leur apparition dans son rétroviseur et, cette fois ci, se n'est pas dans son ongle mais dans la chaire de son pouce qu'elle planta sa dentition parfaite, faisant couler des larmes carmines de l'entaille.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvre pulpeuse a la vue du sac plein d'armes sur le siège passager et, plus confiante, elle accéléra.

Se genre de chose, elle le vivait chaque jour. Son quotidien se résumait a tué et fuir. Elle n'était bonne qu'a sa: faire du mal au autre. D'un coté elle aimait se travaille, il la passionnait, elle mettait tout son amour dans chacun de ses meurtres et de l'autre, une voie dans sa tête lui disait que c'était mal, qu'un jour, elle payera pour tout les crimes qu'elle a commis.

Cette voix? C'était celle d'une petite fille qui se retrouve orpheline, une petite fille à qui on a volé son enfance pour tacher son innocence de sang, c'était sa propre voix quelques années plus tôt.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, la cognant contre l'appui tête assorti au volant et au siège. Elle ferma les yeux, ce n'es pas le moment de repenser à de si douloureux souvenirs.

Encore une fois elle regarda son pendentif se balancer au bout se sa chaîne doré. Doucement, presque tendrement, elle le détacha du rétro et le prit dans sa main droite. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se souvint qu'un jour sa mère lui avait dit que, si elle souhaitait vraiment quelque chose, le phœnix l'exaucerait. Jamais elle ni avait cru mais aujourd'hui, alors que les flics la poursuivaient, elle eu l'espoir que sa défunte mère ne lui avait pas menti.

Un bref regarde au rétroviseur lui appris que le cortège de voitures qui la suivait était trop proche pour qu'elle puisse leur échapper. Elle sera le bijou dans son poing et fit son vœu:

«J'aimerais être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici.»

Soudain, elle ne senti plus rien sous les pneus de son véhicule, c'était comme si le temps c'était arrêter, elle se sentait si bien, comme dans une bulle de coton et de sérénité. Elle lâcha le volant et se blottie contre son siège, soudain devenu plus chaud et confortable que du cuire, un sourire bienheureux accrocher aux lèvres.

Le noire se fit, puis un bruit de dérapage, un choc plus que violant, une douleur au visage, à la nuque, à la poitrine et plus rien.

[...]

Son corps se cambra au maximum, ses traits tirés, douloureux. Elle retomba contre le mur en pierre et enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

La lumière éblouissante la força à les refermer aussitôt. Elle entendit des voix, ou plutôt... des chuchotements. Sa tête lui tournait et les son lui arrivait lointain et déformer. Sûrement un contre coup de son accident.

Parce que oui, selon elle, son vœu ne s'était pas réaliser et elle avait tout simplement quitté la route et s'était pris un arbre un peu plus loin suite a quoi, la police l'avait arrêté et embarquer. Seul détaille, elle avait les mains attacher par ce qui semblais être des chaine.

Bien décider à savoir se qui se passait, la jeune femme ouvrit, lentement, les yeux, histoire de ne pas être ébloui.

Au début, se qui n'était que des formes sombres et flous s'avérait être des silhouettes. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elle était réveiller mais sa n'allait pas tarder.

Elle tendit l'oreille et réussi à capter quelque mots tel que : innocence, cœur précieux, akuma, Noah, compatible... elle ne comprenait absolument rien à tout sa mais vu la tête que tirait les deux hommes, sa avait l'air grave.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière. Une légère douleur se fit dans son crane lorsque qu'il rencontra le mur, lui rappelant le geste qu'elle avait eu dans la voiture. Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres et un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle en même temps.

Le premier était blond/châtain avec les cheveux en arrière et une petite barbe courte sur le menton qui fait très classe (deviner qui s'est). Assez jeune et plutôt beau garçon il portait une blouse comme les scientifiques.

L'autre était brun et portait un béret blanc et un long manteau également blanc. Une paire de lunette sur le née, il devait être plus vœux que le blond s'en dépasser la trentaine. Il arborait un large sourire a mis chemin entre le sourire gentil et le sourire de psychopathe.

Dans l'ensemble ils n'on pas l'air méchants.

Le brun s'approchât doucement, son énorme sourire toujours en place.

- Tu es enfin réveiller, lui dit il doucement.

- Non, non je suis toujours dans les choux, répondit-elle sans une once de gentillesse.

Le sourire de l'autre se crispa légèrement, aussitôt, elle regretta ses paroles.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il toujours avec douceur, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer ou pour éviter qu'elle ne se braque encore.

- Oui, sa peut aller, répondit-elle.

- Tu es au quartier général de la congrégation de l'ombre, tu n'a rien à craindre.

- Pourquoi je suis enchainée ?

- Simple mesure de précaution, nous te détacherons bientôt, nous devons d'abords te poser quelques question.

- Ok...

Il prit le carnet et le crayon que lui tendait son collègue et se prépara à noter.

- Très bien. D'abords ton nom et ton prénom.

- Sao Hinotori.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- 17 ans.

- tu es née quand.

- 12 mars 1994 (dédicace à ma meilleure amie née le 12 mars, le jour de ma fête).

A ses mots, les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux. Le brun lâcha son crayon et l'autre failli s'étouffer avec sa salive.

- Quoi ? demanda Hinotori.

- 1994... Commença le blond, c'est tout à fait impossible.

- Et pourquoi ça ? fit la jeune femme.

- Parce que nous somme en 1886 (se n'ai que de la déduction, Allen est arrivé vers la fin de 19ème siècle donc vers 1885 et la fic se passe après l'attaque du niveau 4 et le déménagement. Je ne lis pas le manga alors excuser moi si il y a des incohérences.)

Cette fois c'est Hinotori qui failli faire une crise cardiaque. Si elle comprenait bien, ces deux gusses étaient en train de lui dire qu'elle avait fait un bon de plus de cent ans en arrière. Impossible, définitivement IM-PO-SI-BLE.

- C'est une blague ? S'étouffa la prisonnière. Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- N-non, du calme, fit le brun. Nous sommes aussi choquer que toi.

« Ce mec se paye mas tête à tous les coups c'est une camera cacher ou un truc dans le genre. Non, pour on ferait une blague de se genre a une hors la loi. A moins que... »

- Le pendentif, où est le pendentif ? demanda t'elle.

- Celui qui représente un oiseau ? fit le blond, étonné de cette question. Avec tes autres affaires, pourquoi. ?

- C'est peut être a cause de lui que je suis là, si vous dite vrai j'ai fait un véritable bond dans le temps. Ma mère me disait toujours qu'il était magique et qu'il exauçait les vœux.

La brun se retourna vers le blond.

- Se pourrait il que se soit une innocence ? demanda celui-ci.

- Et bien c'est probable. Il faudrait le montrer à Hevlaska, répondit le plus vieux.

- Très bien.

Le plus jeune sorti et le brun se retourna vers elle.

- Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom.

- Je suis Komui Lee, je suis le grand intendant de la congrégation. Tu va venir avec moi, je vais te présenter quelqu'un.

Il la détachât et l'aida à se relever.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Et voila j'ai finit le premier chapitre. Je sais, le début est complètement différant mais au fur et à mesure la fiction reprendra le même scenario.

Reviews please, pour une pauvre auteure en mal d'inspiration.


End file.
